Half a Century
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: It's Lestrade's 50th birthday and you know what that means...PARTY! But with Sherlock around things may not go according to plan. Based on a poll on my page. Mini competition inside. Rated T to be safe. No slash. CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP! AOR
1. Chapter 1

Saturday mornings were Gabrail Lestrade's release. He didn't have to go into work until twelve thirty and, having spent most nights running around London, his flat was always stuffed with unused teabags. Usually he would wake up around nine, soak in the bath for half and hour, make himself some breakfast- poached egg on toast with a nice cup of tea was his favourite- and catch up on the episodes of Loose Women he missed on iPlayer. He didn't have to worry about murders or paedophiles or thefts. Someone else would do it for him. That is why he was so pissed off when he woke one Saturday because the chorus of Walking On Sunshine was blaring in his ear via his mobile which was on his bedside table. Sometimes he hated having such a cheery this particular tune had gone off whilst he was comforting a victim of sexual assult. It did not go down well with the victim's father. He had had a black eye for a whole week after. But nontheless, he kept it. It reminded him of good times being in his twenties, dancing to 80's music and walking in the park with Lisa before Kayleigh **(BTW Kayleigh is Lestrade's teenage daughter by Lisa, his ex wife. She will have her own story with Sherlock junour but I just can't be assed to write it yet. Message me with any ideas of what should happen in it!) **was born. Also it helped him calm down after a long and/or stressful case usually involving serial killers, an over-exicted Sherlock and an angry Anderson **(Woah. Way too many a's in one sentence!) **wanting to punch said detective in the face but substituted with verbal assults that either made Sherlock witty or depressed. Neither of these were suitable for a crime scene. Lestrade groaned, picked up his phone and sleepily mumbled,

"Hello?"

"Ah Lestrade! Just the man I wanted to talk to!" Sherlock's smooth tone slid down the phone, charming and soft.

"Erm. Of course you wanted to talk to me. You were the one that called me."

"Yeah but I didn't make you answer. You answered because..."

"No." Lestrade interruped the detective in mid-sentence. He didn't want to listen to Sherlock explain his reasoning now. It was too just damn early. "I don't care. I answered the phone because it was ringing. Now what do you want?"

"We need to discuss your birthday." Lestrade tried to groan inwardly but failed miserably.

"What?"

"Can we discuss this later? I mean it's six in the frigging morning!"

"So?"

"You woke me up, you bloody bastard! You know it's my morning off!"

"Oh. Sorry. Forgot." Lestrade knew this was a blatant lie but let it slide.

"I mean come on Sherlock, just 'cos you're up doesn't mean everyone else is. Did you even sleep last night?"

"Er. No. But that's not important now. We need to discuss what we're doing for your birthday. It's in two weeks! We need to sort something out. It's not everyday you turn fifty now, is it?"

"No I guess not. But please can we do this later? I'll meet you at the cafe outside Scotland Yard at nine. Ok?"

"See you then, Lestrade." There was a beeping sound as Sherlock hung up the phone. Carefully, Lestrade lay his phone on his bedside table and lay back on his bed sighing. Something was telling him today would be a long day.

**Yeah. Lestrade's a bitch on Saturdays. But I can't talk. I do the same thing except I wake up earlier, eat very lightly toasted toast and settle down to read some lovely fanfictions. Also I hate Loose Women. They piss me off. I hoped you enjoyed this. I haven't posted much in the last few days 'cos my parents went away and Fanfiction wouldn't let me log on for ages. Remeber reviews taste like cake and smell like Sex Panther. If you get the previous refrence, don't hesitate to tell me! I want to know how many cool people are out there, reading my fics. Even if you don't understand that refrence, you're still cool. Probably cooler. Well I can't think of anything more to say. Bye! AOR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just saying thanks to all the people that voted on my poll and to millypink, Moonspun Dragon, doctorcoffeegirl, x-Pick'n'Mix-x and riddle-tom12 for just being badass authors. I decided to do a fusion of the ideas that got voted at all. There will also be a spin off from this, following what happened to the kids while the adults were away. Enjoy! AOR**

Lestrade stepped into his office, coffee in hand. He was followed by Donavon and Anderson. Although being the ones that made the appointment, John and Sherlock were nowhere to be seen. Lestrade sighed. As far as he knew, Sherlock didn't have a case or anything better to do than talk to him about his birthday. Lestrade didn't want a big fuss; turning fifty could quickly become embarrassing. All he really wanted was a bit of respect and maybe a card. His birthday wasn't even for two weeks. Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise followed by some shushing. Someone was in the room with them. Lestrade instinctvily reached for his gun. Damn. He left it by the kettle in the staff room. Luckily, he heard Donavon's click. Anderson reached for the light switch.

"Ah Lestrade, I've been excepting you."

There was the swish of the swivell chair turning round as Anderson smacked the light on with the palm of his hand. Sat in the chair stroking a fake tabby cat was John. He had a party hat perched on his head and was loaded with party poppers, which he set off, realeasing brightly coloured paper in every direction.

"Suprise!" Sherlock, Molly and Sarah popped up from the party food covered desk along with Little Sherlock, Jamie **(John's six year old son btw) **and Kaleigh. Balloons of every colour floated around the office and by the door were two speakers and some CD's. Sherlock, still dressed in his black coat and scarf even though it was a party, walked over to John and smacked him round the head.

"I told you not to use the cat!"

"Yeah." John rubbed his skull. "But it was funny."

"That it be." Sally grinned and pulled another party popper out of her pocket and yanked the tread, causing it to explode.

"Yes it is, not that it be." Little Sherlock corrected her from his place on the side of the desk. He and Kaleigh were stood on the opposite sides and with a flourish, they pulled a banner that had been covering the front. It read '_French Trip 2011!' _in big red painted letters. On one corner was a yellow smiley face; curtosy of Jamie who was fiddling with the loose threads on his beige jumper and flicking his blond fringe out of his brown eyes.

"Wow. Who did this?" Lestrade was touched. No-one had ever done anything like this for him.

"Well, it was Sherlock and John's idea originally but we all agreed and decided to help. Sally's cousin works in a hotel so we got cheap rooms." Sarah answered.

"Where?"

"France, silly. Saint Cyprien. Kaleigh told us about all the times you said you wanted to go there. For two weeks." Molly smiled

"What's all this though?"

"Mini birthday party. Old school. Sarah and I did most of the food. But Mrs Hudson did the cake." The morgue worker pointed at a lovingly baked jam-and-buttercream sponge with the words _'Happy 50th Birthday Gabrial Lestrade!' _iced on top of white icing.

"Wow. Again. What are we going to do there?"

"Party hard and hopefully get some girls." Anderson winked and nudged Lestrade in the ribs. Sarah , Molly and Kaleigh glared at him. Sally stood on his foot and everyone laughed as he yelped in pain.

"We'll do whatever you want to, mate." John clapped him on the shoulder. "But I wouldn't mind partying."

"But what about the kids."

"We'll stay at Baker Street . We're old enough to look after ourselves. We'll be alright." Kal

"When are we going?"

"Friday. It gives you enough time to pack your stuff. Oh and we've made sure that you've got the time of work. For free. You still get your days off. On the other hand, Anderson doesn't." Sherlock silver eyes shone.

"Huh?"

"Only joking." The detective laughed but Lestrade wasn't sure. He had seen the twinkle in Sherlock eyes. "So you up for it?"

"Where do I sign up?"

Everyone laughed and grinned. Sarah handed Lestrade a plate and the mini party started.

**I hoped you enjoyed this. Bonus points for anyone who got the hidden refrence in this chapter. I might put a secret refrence in every chapter and add up who got the most and write them a special fic! AOR **


End file.
